


A Bear and A Cafe

by TofuTurtleHime2468



Category: Teen Top (Band)
Genre: Comedy, Fluff, M/M, Romance, basically stupid fluffy stuff, cross-posted on asianfanfics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-19
Updated: 2017-06-19
Packaged: 2018-11-16 00:31:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11242545
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TofuTurtleHime2468/pseuds/TofuTurtleHime2468
Summary: Niel always visited the cafe after college to study, spend time with his friends, or just relax with some of the cafe's homemade coffee. Yet it was a bit weird how he was stared at by one of the waiters yet the waiter never had the guts to serve him or even wave. Whenever he turned, the waiter would always look away like a child who was eyeing a toy he wanted but could never ask his parents for.Changjo would hear a ring from the door at around 4 p.m. everyday and he would always turn to see the same college boy, either with his friends or just by himself. He didn't know why he would always stare at the boy yet never approach him. It was a weird trance of some sort whenever the boy smiled, styled his hair a certain way, hummed to himself just loud enough for him to hear his talent at singi- SHOOT HE'S LOOKING OVER HERE!!!





	1. The Customer

**Author's Note:**

> Yay for two shots (each shot being from their point of view) \\(O3O)/ If certain words are missing a 'd' when there's suppose to be one it's because the 'd' button on the keyboard is stuck for some reason and I might have not noticed it ( ._.)
> 
> But yeah, another Changniel cafe!AU because I drew a cafe!AU of something my friend likes for her birthday sooo some sort of inspiration.
> 
> EDIT: Suddenly became a three-shot \\( Ovo)/

Niel took a nice, long sip of the freshly brewed coffee, giving off a lovely aroma. He smiled at the relaxing atmosphere the cafe always gave off.

"Niel-hyung, pay attention so that I'm not the one doing all of the work," Ricky pouted.

"Sorry, the atmosphere is so nice though," Niel took a deep breath.

"Accept that one guy," L.Joe pointed over to the counter, making the two turn to look at the direction. There behind the counter was a familiar boy with black hair, chatting with a fellow employee.

"Oh yeah, he's always staring at you, Niel-hyung," Ricky said.

"Well, he's not really doing any harm," Niel shrugged in an indifferent way.

"Accept staring like a weirdo or a bear eyeing a fish," L.Joe pointed out.

"Hey are you calling me a fish?!" Niel took offense, making the other two snicker.

"Well you do have lips that match a fish's," L.Joe smirked, earning a kick to the shin from underneath the table by Niel. The older groaned in pain as he held his possibly bruised shin while Niel simply scoffed.

"I don't think it's a bear and fish, I think it's more like a child eyeing a toy he wants but doesn't have enough guts to ask his parents for it... or something like that," Ricky said, ignoring L.Joe cursing under his breath.

Niel blinked before looking back, seeing how the waiter noticed at the last minute before quickly turning his head. Nothing abnormal, but it's still odd.

"See?"

"Yeah, yeah, let's just continue doing homework or whatever the heck college wants us to do..." L.Joe murmured grumpily.

* * *

He took out his laptop and started typing away a song that he had in mind, humming to try to figure out what kind of notes would go along with the lyrics. A coffee would sound good right about now, but seeing how packed the cafe was today service probably won't be coming anytime soon.

"Ma...!"

Niel blinked at the new voice before looking up and being slightly taken back from the waiter standing right there, clutching his notepad tightly.

"May I t-take your order...?" the waiter murmured awkwardly, his hand shaking a little as he held his... Rilakkuma pen...?

Niel held back on laughing out loud but a short giggle escaped before he could completely stop it.

"Is something wr-wrong?" the boy stuttered again.

He smiled up at the boy, "No, nothing, it's just that your pen is cute. I'll have one of the cafe's homemade coffee please..." Niel looked at the boy's apron to see his ID loosely hanging off of the strap, "Jonghyun."

"...angjo..." the boy murmured awkwardly again as he scribbled down the order.

"Excuse me?"

"Changjo... I prefer to be called that..." the boy then quickly walked away before Niel could say anything.

He shrugged it off in an indifferent way, continuing his work. Before he knew it, Changjo was back with a tray of the coffee, setting it down onto the table along with a petite strawberry and whipped-cream tart.

Before the waiter could scurry off again Niel spoke up, "Um, Changjo, I didn't order a dessert to go with the coffee.

"I-It's on the house..." Changjo said, using the tray to hide his face as he faced towards Niel before running off to the kitchen and almost tripping over his own feet.

"'A bear and a fish'... or 'a child eyeing a toy'..." Niel smiled, "He is a bit like a bear... being big and somewhat scary yet oddly cute..."

* * *

Niel walked into the cafe yet again, by himself, yet something was missing as he sat down at his usual table. Before he settled down completely, he looked around the cafe for anything obvious missing.

"May I take your order?" a waiter came over, who Niel recognized as the one talking with Changjo the last time he came with Ricky and L.Joe.

"The cafe's homemade coffee..." the he finally noticed what was missing, "Hey, you wouldn't happen to know where Changjo is, do you?"

"Oh-ho~! Is young love blooming~?" the waiter smirked, making Niel kick his shin too. Yes, kicking was his way of saying 'don't smirk cockily or you die' or 'mess up and you die'.

"No. Now tell me where is he please." he demanded, seeing how the waiter was groaning in pain similarly to how L.Joe did.

"H-He's sick... Man does your kick hurt!" the waiter murmured, "You know, with flu season out and about a kid as healthy as him was able to catch it. He's in his bed on the second floor."

"'Second floor'?" Niel asked.

"Didn't you know? Changjo's the son of the owners of this cafe. The second floor is basically their second home since their actual home is far away from here. I can take you to him if you're that curious," the waiter pointed to the stairs with a door gate covering it.

"I guess..." he murmured. In all honesty, he was a bit worried about the boy if he caught something as bad as the flu. He followed the waiter to the stairs, the waiter bringing out some keys on a keychain with a petite Rilakkuma plushie.

"Is this cafe obssessed with Rilakkuma or something?" Niel asked as the waiter unlocked the door gate.

"They were birthday gifts from me to Changjo. I kept telling him that Rilakkuma reminded me of him because he's basically like an awkward bear, especially around someone he's crushing on," the waiter smirked, making Niel lift up his foot and said waiter to quickly hide behind the gate.

The two walked up the stairs in silent and into a neat and comfortable living room. The waiter led Niel into a nearby hallway and stopped at the farthest room to the right with Rilakkuma stickers all over the door.

"Where do you find all of this stuff?" Niel sighed.

"Hey, I give it to him and he decides what to do with it," the waiter opened the door only to get a Rilakkuma pillow chucked at his face.

"Go *cough* away Chunji!" Niel heard a familiar voice strain to yell.

"Talk about rude!" the waiter, now confirmed as Chunji, picked up the pillow and pouted. Chunji tossed the pillow back in the direction where it came from, "I brought your fish you stupid bear!"

Chunji was then kicked on the back, sending him head first straight into the pillow Changjo chucked again. Well, at least he didn't face-plant painfully onto the wooden floor, but talk about timing!

"Get out of here you squirrel!" Changjo yelled, then started hacking and coughing.

"Hey! That's no way to talk to your hyung!" Chunji yelled back, pushing the pillow into Niel's arms and angrily stomping out of the room and down the stairs.

"*Cough, cough* You can come in now...!"

Niel walked into the room to see a barricade of pillows and blankets surrounding a shivering Changjo.

"You okay?" Niel knelt to Changjo level, staying far enough so that if the boy turned that he wouldn't cough on him.

"*Cough* N-No... my nose is stuffy, my throat hurts, and it's r-really *cough* cold..." Changjo murmured. He touched his forehead to check his temperature.

"You're burning!" Niel exclaimed.

"I-I did have an ice pack..." Changjo pointed to the desk beside Niel, a blue ice bag sitting on it.

"You should put it on your head," Niel grabbed it to place it on Changjo's head only for him to turn away.

"No!" Changjo complained, trying to use a pillow to cover his head.

After a few minutes of trying to pull the pillow off of Changjo's head Niel was finally able to place the ice bag on Changjo's forehead. The waiter pouted in a childish manner, "It's too cold."

"It's ice," Niel chuckled at the unfitting attitude.

"..." Changjo huffed as he turned his head to the wall just enough so that the ice bag wouldn't fall off. He pouted again, except for a different reason, "...You still haven't told me your name..." he murmured, covering a cough with one of the blankets.

"Daniel. I prefer to be called Niel though," Niel said.

"Is your family foreign?"

"Nah, my parents just like the name for some reason."

"Niel..." Changjo murmured softly.

"Yeah?"

"N-No, it's nothing..." Changjo pulled up the blanket until it was right under his eyes, "... It's a pretty name..."

"Mind saying that to me and not the wall?" Niel sighed.

Changjo did as told, holding their eye contact for maybe three seconds, before pulling up the blanket to completely cover his face, "It's embarrassing...!" He heard a muffled whine come from the waiter.

"Is that why you won't look at me when I look over to you?" Niel laughed a bit.

The waiter yanked down the blanket with a visible pout again, "No! I...!" he suddenly seemed embarrassed again as he averted his gaze, "I just started doing it all of a sudden... whenever that bell rings at 4 you're always standing there..."

"Well it's very noticeable."

"Really?!" Changjo began coughing and hacking into the blanket again.

"Yes, I'm pretty sure every one of the occupants in the cafe are fully aware of the handsome waiter staring at the thick-lipped college boy," Niel laughed and immediately regretted his word choice at Changjo's shocked face.

"Did you just say I'm handso-"

"Shut up!" Niel took a pillow and stuffed it into Changjo's face. He could feel his ears burn up at the sudden realization that dawned on him after all of the constant gazing from the awkward waiter.

A crush.

A freaking crush on Changjo after three months when he started visiting the cafe daily and only now spending better time to get to know Changjo. Now who was he going to blame the silly crush on? L.Joe? Ricky? Changjo? That Chunji dude?!

Niel took a deep breath to calm down as he slowly removed the pillow. The thought of 'love at first sight' was always such a silly concept for everyone, yet it happens for some odd reason... well, in this situation for Niel, it's more of 'love after constant sight'.

"... I dunno... maybe I fell for you after a while..." Changjo murmured, obviously just as embarrassed as Niel except acting more rational.

An awkward silence fell between them.

"Th-There's no way!"

"R-Right?! I'm just gonna leave n-now bye!"

"Bye!"

Niel hurriedly ran out of the room and slammed the door, slowly sliding down on it with his back until he sat.

"Jeez... how did this happen...?"

* * *

The next day, Niel opened the door to see Changjo serving a customer a parfait.

Changjo sent a small wave and smile after he sets down the parfait. Niel walked over to his usual table and sent back a small wave and smile too, although a bit shyly compared to Changjo's.

"The kid has this thing where he's more bold after spending some embarrassing time with someone," Chunji said, walking up to Niel's table, stuffing his notepad into his apron pocket, "I'm just gonna assume that you want the cafe's homemade coffee."

"Oh, really?" Niel asked.

"Yeah, so what did you two do after I left~?" Chunji smirked, earning a kick to the shin from Niel again and Changjo wacking him on the back of the head with a tray as he walked back to the counter.

"Ow! I'm calling abuse one day!" Chunji complained as he scurried off to the kitchen.

Niel looked over to Changjo who kept their eye contact this time. They smiled at each other until a couple walked up to the counter to pay for their meal.

See? The staring wasn't that bad, it had just put a little step to their newfound relationship. For now, they were in denial until one of them snaps out of jealousy... hopefully that was soon, but Niel would never admit to that.


	2. The Waiter

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Can I just say that I had the craziest last two weeks of school before break in my life? Legitimately, I said that I would take a nap and fell asleep for 4 hours after I got home from school yesterday and I had been half studying and half sleeping for the past week.
> 
> And wow did Changjo's chapter turn out longer than Niel's O.O

*Ring, ring*

Changjo looked to the clock again: 4 p.m.

He looks over to the entrance to see a familiar boy with somewhat familiar friends, chatting about something including a large project and final exams. Normal stuff that barely interested him as he continued to add a milk design to a caffé latte.

"Still haven't talked to him?" he heard Chunji close the register along with customers saying their 'goodbye's and 'thank you's.

"What's it matter to you?" Changjo replied back informally, carefully placing the caffé latte on a tray before lifting it up with a neat pile of macarons on a plate to balance the tray out.

"Dude, it's so obvious that you're smitten for him," Chunji sneered, ignoring the fact that Changjo spoke to him informally.

The younger turned to glare at him, "I would have smacked you with this tray if it weren't for the fact that the caffé latte is about to spill like usual." And that threat made Chunji immediately close his mouth before Changjo turned back with a scoff.

Yet, it was... weird. He suddenly froze and stared at the boy again rather then serving the customer what they order. That same weird trance until that boy looked over and made him snap out of his trance, quickly turning his head away on reflex.

It was a stupid little trance.

* * *

"Honey."

He turned from the register to the kitchen entrance to see his mother's head peeking out, "Chanhee- oops- er- wait, he likes to be called Chunji- Chunji caught the flu so you're going to have to work a majority of the time until Minsoo- or- er- his nickname is C.A.P. was it? Well, until he comes to begin his shift at 4:30 p.m., is that okay with you?"

"That's fine," Changjo said.

"He also said to make sure that you serve a boy with thick lips?" she questioned, looking to the entrance and call it great timing as she sees a boy with thick lips coming inside holding a bag meant for laptops. That simply action made Changjo's face turn extremely pale, "W-What?!"

"He said something about the boy you keep staring at," his mother said innocently making Changjo feel his cheeks burn up. Being the mother of a usually silent and awkward boy that had purely changed colors like a chameleon made her slowly smirk as she finally understood, "Daw~ My boy is totally crushing on someon-"

"MOM!" Changjo yelled soft enough so that other people wouldn't pay attention.

His mother then came out of the kitchen and started pushing her towards the table the boy sat at, "C'mon~ Go get him!"

Eventually she shoved hard enough that Changjo stumbled and almost face-planted onto the boy's laptop.

Nerve-wracking barely scratched the surface he was feeling right now, standing so close to the boy to the point that he could hear his humming clearly.

"Ma...!" and the boy looked over making his breath get caught in his throat before he strained for words to come out, "May I t-take your order...?" He could see how tightly he was gripping the Rilakkuma pen Chunji got for... uh, one of his birthday parties. Honestly, his hyung-childhood-friend-squirrel-thing got so many Rilakkuma items for him for all of his birthday parties that it was hard to remember...

Changjo heard a short giggle come from the boy, making him panic more, "Is something wr-wrong?"

The boy smiled at Changjo, who's heart skipped a couple of beats, "No, nothing, it's just that your pen is cute. I'll have one of the cafe's homemade coffee please..." and he just happened to look where his heart was doing weird beats, "Jonghyun."

Only then did he realize that he still haven't told his name. It was a relief to know that his heart wasn't pounding so hard that the boy wasn't aware about it, but it was still hard to speak- well- words, "...angjo..."

"Excuse me?"

"Changjo... I prefer to be called that..." before the boy could see that his ears were burning red (yes, he was embarrassed til the point he could feel the embarrassment) he quickly walked back to the kitchen to see a cup of the cafe's homemade coffee and a petite strawberry and whipped-cream tart on a tray laying on the counter.

"Uh- mom, he only ordered our homemade coffee," Changjo said.

"It's a present for the boy," his mother popped her head out of the kitchen door again.

"H-Hey bu-!" Changjo could only muster out those words before she disappeared into the kitchen again as though saying, 'go get him!'... which he swear he could hear his mother's muffled yell of 'Changjo fighting!'

He hesitantly walked back over to the boy's table and quickly placed down the coffee and tart so he could get the heck out of there before he could feel his face burn up again. Well, he should have guessed that the boy would look at the tart weirdly if he did too.

"Um, Changjo, I didn't order a dessert to go with the coffee."

And there goes his cheeks burning up again and on instinct used the tray to hide his face.

"I-It's on the house..." curse stuttering and making him feel more stupid. Changjo ran away from the table, almost tripping over his own feet (to which if he did he would have died with embarrassment even more) because the tray covered his field of vision.

As soon as he barged into the kitchen to hide he started whining to his mother, who giggled at how red his face was.

* * *

"Duuuddddeeee I said that I was sor-"

"I *cough* hate you so *cough, cough* much right now." Changjo grumbled.

"I didn't mean to transfer my flu to you after you visited," Chunji pouted.

"Well you did transfer your plague to me and now I feel like crap," Changjo started hacking into his blanket.

"Well I'm sorry that you don't get to see your fish to-" the younger then chucked a Rilakkuma alarm clock and barely missed the older's head, "Okay okay I'll get out!" Chunji yelled in a fit of panic as he did so.

Changjo slowly drifted off to sleep but lets face it, going to sleep with a stuffy nose and sore throat sucks, so it was a very uncomfortable sleep. Time flew by until he heard the familiar voice of the person who gave him his plague along with the door opening.

Since he had no other hard projectile nearby he chucked a Rilakkuma pillow instead.

"Go *cough* away Chunji!" Changjo strained to yell.

"Talk about rude!" Chunji tossed the pillow back in the direction where it came from, "I brought your fish you stupid bear!"

Chunji was then kicked on the back, sending him head first straight into the pillow Changjo chucked again. Well, at least he didn't face-plant painfully onto the wooden floor, but talk about timing!

"Get out of here you squirrel!" Changjo yelled, then started hacking and coughing.

"Hey! That's no way to talk to your hyung!" Chunji yelled back. Changjo then heard angry stomping out of the room and down the stairs. He then remembered that the boy came to visit him.

"*Cough, cough* You can come in now...!" jeez did talking hurt.

Now that the door to his room was open he felt a shiver run up his spine and started to shiver uncontrollably.

"You okay?" he saw the boy kneel down to Changjo level, staying far enough so that if he turned that he wouldn't cough on him.

"*Cough* N-No... my nose is stuffy, my throat hurts, and it's r-really *cough* cold..." he murmured, trying to make the cold go away by clutching onto his blankets tighter. The boy touched his forehead to check his temperature.

"You're burning!" he exclaimed.

"I-I did have an ice pack..." Changjo pointed to a blue ice bag sitting on the center of his desk, unlike the alarm clock (that's now in the corner of his room) that was sitting on the edge of it.

"You should put it on your head," he saw the boy grab it to place it on Changjo's head and that automatically made alarm bells yelling 'warning' for him to turn away before he freezes to death. Well, he wouldn't, it was just the cold that was throwing his nervous system off.

"No!" Changjo complained, trying to use a pillow to cover his head.

After a few minutes of trying to pull the pillow off of Changjo's head the boy was finally able to place the ice bag on Changjo's forehead. The waiter pouted in a childish manner, "It's too cold."

"It's ice," he heard the adorable chuckle that came from the boy usually whenever his friends did something funny.

"..." it was adorable, but he realized something: he still doesn't know the boy's name. Not only did the chuckle make his heart do those stupid flips, it was also unfair that he didn't know the boy's name. Changjo huffed at the thought as he turned his head to the wall just enough so that the ice bag wouldn't fall off. He pouted again, "...You still haven't told me your name..." he murmured, covering a cough with one of the blankets.

"Daniel. I prefer to be called Niel though," Niel said.

"Is your family foreign?" he asked, due to English names being rare in- well- a mainly Korean speaking country.

"Nah, my parents just like the name for some reason."

"Niel..." Changjo murmured softly. The name suited the boy because it was very... pretty...

"Yeah?"

"N-No, it's nothing..." Changjo pulled up the blanket until it was right under his eyes, feeling his cheeks burn, "... It's a pretty name..."

"Mind saying that to me and not the wall?" he heard Niel sigh.

Changjo did as told, holding their eye contact for maybe three seconds, before pulling up the blanket to completely cover his face, feeling his entire face burn instead of just his cheeks, "It's embarrassing...!" He muffled a whine.

"Is that why you won't look at me when I look over to you?" Niel laughed a bit.

The waiter yanked down the blanket, not caring that his pout was visible and that there was a leftover burn from the previous flustering, "No! I...!" he was embarrassed again as he averted his gaze, "I just started doing it all of a sudden... whenever that bell rings at 4 you're always standing there..."

"Well it's very noticeable."

"Really?!" Changjo began coughing and hacking into the blanket again.

"Yes, I'm pretty sure every one of the occupants in the cafe are fully aware of the handsome waiter staring at the thick-lipped college boy." Changjo froze, hearing the sentence. He turned it over one in his head, then twice, maybe thrice.

"Did you just say I'm handso-"

"Shut up!" Niel took a pillow and stuffed it into Changjo's face. Breathing was a butt ton more terrible but was Niel embarrassed...?

Althought it was a bit painful, he was able to laugh soft enough that Niel probably couldn't hear him. A laugh at how stupidly cliche this moment was like in those stupid girl romance manhwas that the girls at school can never shut up about.

He could feel the pillow slowly lift from his face as cool wind hit his face and questions popped up in his mind.

What if he said those three words...? Would he finally be able to accept the fact that maybe Chunji and his mother was right? Maybe he would just keep denying that he has a crush on him?

"... I dunno... maybe I fell for you after a while..." Changjo murmured, feeling embarrassed yet again but the words felt right for some reason.

An awkward silence fell between them.

"Th-There's no way!"

"R-Right?! I'm just gonna leave n-now bye!"

"Bye!"

Changjo heard the door slam as he hid in his blanket barricade again, feeling his heart beat crazier than it ever did before.

"Jeez... how did this happen...?"

* * *

"Here's your parfait," Changjo said, setting down the parfait as he heard the doorbell ring.

He turned around to see Niel and sent him a small wave and smile, feeling lighter now that their relationship was slightly cleared up. Niel walked over to his usual table and sent a small wave and smile in a more shy manner than his.

Changjo was about to go greet the boy happily as he passed by to go put the tray back when he just so happened to hear their conversation- or more specifically, Chunji- which immediately made him put on his unimpressed face.

"...eah, so what did you two do after I left~?" Chunji smirked, earning a kick to the shin from Niel again and Changjo wacking him on the back of the head with a tray as he walked back to the counter. Changjo sighed, seeing how he couldn't greet Niel now as there was a couple at the cash register.

"Ow! I'm calling abuse one day!" Chunji complained as he scurried off to the kitchen.

Niel looked over to Changjo who kept their eye contact this time. They smiled at each other until a couple walked up to the counter to pay for their meal.

See? The staring wasn't that bad, it had just put a little step to their newfound relationship. For now, they were in denial until one of them had enough guts to ask the other out, which would probably be when either one of them snaps out of jealousy... hopefully that was soon, but Changjo would never admit to that.


	3. And The Date

Styled hair?

Check.

Nice clothing?

Check.

Wallet?

Check.

Keys to home with that Rilakkuma key chain so that when you come back to your house you don't accidentally lock yourself out until your parents comeback at midnight from their honeymoon?

Check.

Changjo sighed in relief but he continued to fidget because he has been doing that for over ten minutes now and it basically felt like a habit now.

He honestly couldn't believe that he finally asked Niel out [after two and a half months of staring]... Well, after Chunji kept pressuring to do so after a week of finally getting comfortable with Niel [but we can't really say vice-versa].

And now here he was, sitting by the pond and waiting for said date.

"Mommy look at the ducks go after that bread!" to which Changjo looks up to see a piece of bread floating on the water before he saw a giant flock of ducks fly and swim all over the place.

By the way, by 'giant flock' he means they all stormed into the pond and splashed water all over the place and therefore drenching him in what was probably a gallon or two of pond water. He was purely flabbergasted at what the heck just happened in that few three seconds of thinking.

"Chang- OMO WHAT HAPPENED?!" talk about timing when Niel just finds him soaking wet with a giant flock of duck butts crowding around a piece of bread.

"Life... Life happened..." if he looks terrified to death then there might be the possibilty that he is officially scarred by a duck mob.

Niel sighs before pulling up Changjo and dragging him to a certain direction that he was unfamiliar with. He manages to stutter out in confusion, "Uh, where are we going?" and makes a mental note to not where denim, especially near an area full of water.

"My house. I live closeby and since you're soaking wet and smell a bit like fish we should probably get you cleaned up," Niel sighed, continuing to drag the younger and stopping at a two story house.

"You weren't kidding when you said you lived closeby," Changjo murmurs in an absentminded way as Niel unlocks the front door.

"For now just head upstairs and the bathroom is the second room to your left. Try to keep the water on the floor minimal," Niel pointed.

"Okay..." Changjo follows the intructions and heads upstairs, stopping every once in a while to stare at a family portrait hung in the hallway. He finally reaches the bathroom and at least takes off his jacket and undershirt, noticing that there were a variety of soap and shampoo scents.

He picks up one of the many bottles and sniffs it, recognizing the familiar scent. He couldn't help but smile before he hears the door open and turns around to see Niel with a pile of dry clothes and a basket.

"Here are some-" Niel pauses and blushes a bright red before shouting, "Why didn't you lock the door?!"

"Because we're both guys...?" Changjo felt clueless as to why the other was burning a bright red before his face was met with a pile of dry clothes.

"IT DOESN'T APPLY TO GUYS WHO AREN'T STRAIGHT!" and the door slammed shut.

Changjo couldn't help but blink in a clueless way before he picks up the pile of dry clothes.

* * *

Niel groans into his hands as his back slowly slides down the bathroom door until he was sitting on the floor.

Why did he agree to this? Because he thought it would be a harmless, innocent date. Honestly, if he had known that it would end up like this he would have backed out but imagining a pouty Changjo ~~was cute~~ would make him feel guilty.

He sighed before getting up to go get a mop to wipe the trail of water before one of them went and slipped on it and caused a cliché scene to happen.

Because he absolutely did not want that to happen.

ABSOLUTELY NOT.

And Niel couldn't help but chuck the mop at the ground for thinking of such a thing before curling up into an armadillo on the floor. He honestly felt like such an idiot right now and just wished for the world to swallow him up like how those ducks swallowed up the bread.

... On second thought, he didn't want to be mobbed by a giant flock of ducks, so let's just go with hibernate under his blanket.

He feels a poke on the top of his head, making him look up to see a crouched down Changjo in some plain, at-home clothing, "Do you still want to catch a movie or...?"

"I'd rather just stay at my house and watch whatever's on TV instead of facing the world right now, besides, my parents won't be home for three more hours..." Niel sighed for the nth time that day.

"That's fine with me... do you need help getting up?" Niel nods a small nod before he feels Changjo pick him up bridal style.

... On third thought, maybe that mob of ducks wouldn't be so bad.

Once he feels Changjo settle him in the corner of the couch by the armrest- well- he continued to cover his bright red face. He feels a tug at his arm, making him pull his hand away a centimeter or two before looking over to the younger's worried gaze.

"Are you okay?" Changjo asked, tilting his head a bit (and wow this was unfair to his heart).

"I'm... I'm fine..." Niel tried to take a steady deep breath.

There was an almost unbearable moment of silence as Changjo messed with the remote to see what shows were on before Niel suddenly asks, "Do you... ever get jealous?" and man he did not expect for that to slip through his mouth.

"Of course I do..." Changjo pouts, "Your friends have college with you, Chunji is comfortable talking with you, heck, I even get jealous of your laptop sometimes because you always sing to it to record it."

"Really...?" Niel couldn't help but gape, although he couldn't help but feel undeniably happy that Changjo wasn't the only one feeling possessive sometimes.

"Yes. Definitely. Absolutely." Changjo smiles a small smile.

"I... I get jealous sometimes too... especially with the female customers that always stare at you dreamily and secretly write their phone numbers onto their signed reciepts..." Niel confessed.

"Wait, they did that?"

"Only you of all people wouldn't notice..."

"I'm sorry, you're asking the same waiter who only pays attention to one college boy for the past two and a half months," Changjo sheepishly grins, successfully making Niel feel flustered again.

"... I liked you better when you were admiring me from a distance," he couldn't help but pout in annoyance this time, ignoring how that made Changjo panic. Niel scoots over a bit before laying his head on the other's shoulder, feeling how the latter went rather rigid.

Niel looks up to see the familiar sight of a bright red Changjo looking at the opposite direction and couldn't help but smile to himself. The other hasn't grown completely comfortable, neither does it seem like habits die easily.

"Did you use my shampoo?"

"H-Huh?! O-Oh! Ah- um- y-yes... D...Do you m-mind...?"

He chuckles at the familiar stuttering, "Nah, it's fine... and relax, I don't want you exploding out of embarrassment right now..." He wonders a bit if this is how their relationship will go, where his own embarrassment is rather violent and Changjo's embarrassment is rather clumsy.

Changjo takes a steady deep breath before slowly laying the side of his head onto Niel's.

It was... nice. He wouldn't mind getting use to this.


End file.
